M249
The is a Light Machine Gun, chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO round and utilizing a 100-round or 200-round magzine box magazine. It was chosen to fill the gap that had existed since the phase-out of the Browning Automatic Rifle as a squad support weapon, and to compliment the M240 medium machine gun. It is featured as a man-portable light machinegun and a mounted turret in Medal of Honor (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Medal of Honor (2010) Campaign The man-portable variant of the M249 in singleplayer has a 200-round belt, fully-automatic firemode, and high damage. However, it has a fair amount of side-to-side recoil and a long reload time. The mounted variant features the same full-auto firemode and high damage as the man-portable version, and also includes infinite ammunition and no recoil. However, it is completely static. The M249 is used by Dante Adams in only one mission, Belly of the Beast. It is equipped with a M145 Machine Gun Optic for medium to long-range combat. Multiplayer The M249 is the Coalition light machine gun for the Rifleman class, unlocked at Level 4 (Veteran). It has a large magazine and high rate of fire, but low damage and slightly higher recoil than the other rifleman weapons. It can be very effective against closely-grouped enemies and laying down suppressive fire, but its primary limiting factor is its long reload, which leaves the user vulnerable for several seconds in between belts. Attachments: *Combat scope *Open-Tip Ammunition *Extra Magazine *Red dot sight *Muzzle Brake *Veteran LMG M249 SAW MOH2010.jpg|M249 in single player. M249 Scope MOH2010.jpg|Looking through the combat scope. M249 MP MOH2010.jpg|M249 in multiplayer M249 Irons MP MOH2010.jpg|Iron sights. Veteran M249 MOH2010.jpg|Veteran version of the M249. Medal of Honor: Warfighter The M249 is one of the more uncontrollable light machine guns in the game. The M249 comes with a heavy amount of recoil, but has a higher rate of fire than the other light machine guns, but at another disadvantage. The Bipod for the M249 has very little effect, questioning its use. Recoil is not reduced at all when using Supportive Stance (NOTE: this only happens if the player selects folded stock/no stock). Even if in close quarters and/or using very short bursts of the good firepower and the high rate of fire of this weapon can be deadly, it is very hard to control, and the other LMGs are much more user-friendly and, sometimes, even more powerful (like the M240 and PKP). Because of these disadvantages, and only boasting a higher recoil, other Light Machine guns are prefered. However, the M249 is the most mobile LMG in the game, being the smallest and having the shorter barrel. It can also equip a 50-round ammo box as a Reduced Mag to increase mobility while sacrificing autonomy. Customization Optics *Iron Sights: M249 Iron Sights *Reflex sights: Aimpoint CompM4, and Aimpoint CompCS *Low Power Sights: Trijicon TA11MGO-M249 ACOG *Low Power Dual Sights: Trijicon TA11MGO-M249+RMR, and SpecterDR Barrel Assembly *Standard Barrel Assembly: Heavy Barrel + M700V, K3 SAW Standard Barrel + Handguard, and Standard Barrel *Precision Barrel Assembly: Ksp 90 Heavy Barrel, Heavy Barrel + Carrying Handle, and MK 48 Mod 1 Heavy Barrel + PEQ-15 & Carrying Handle Muzzle Style *Standard Muzzle: Muzzle Brake, and Flash Hider Reciever Group *Close Quarters Reciever Group: MK 48 Mod 1 Para Stock (Collapsed) *Standard Reciever Group: Ksp 90 Stock, K3 SAW Para Stock (Extended), GROM Stock, and Standard Stock *Precision Reciever Group: JTF2 Stock (Extended) Magazine Style *Standard Magazine: 100-Round Ammo Bag, 100-Round Ammo Pouch, and GROM 50-Round Ammo Box Icons M249 MOHW Battlelog Icon For JTF-2.png|JTF-2 M249 M249 MOHW Battlelog Icon For GROM.png|GROM M249 M249 MOHW Battlelog Icon For SOG.png|SOG M249 Trivia *The M249 was first seen in the teaser trailer for Medal of Honor (2010) with a holographic sight at 0:17 to 0:19, but that version is not seen anywhere in the campaign. Category:Light machineguns Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Weapons